


Better off alone?

by AtGloaming



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtGloaming/pseuds/AtGloaming
Summary: Loner survivor Justine (original character) meets up with Tara to take on the dead and see if there can be a future.





	

The warmth was not going to last. It never did now. Justine knew the morning was coming and the lithe body curled up on her left might be moving on. It was not new, no one stays put now, everyone seems on the way to somewhere else. It had been unwise to take in a stranger and even worse that she had shared so much: her food, information and the comfort of her body. Tara had just felt right somehow. Of course, it didn't hurt that she was cute as. Plus, loneliness had finally crept up on her and made her foolish. 

Since the world went to shit and she'd lost all her family and friends, she'd tried her best to stay away from other survivors. Too many of them survived due more to sheer meanness than anything else it seemed. For her on the other hand, it was just luck that had allowed her to live and she was certain that it would run out sooner or later. She'd been sick that day. Hard to believe the worst case of the flu she'd ever had was what had saved her. Her lover had forced her into a silly quarantine in their apartment. Ellie had overstocked the fridge and pantry before fleeing to spend the week with her parents so Justine to get through it on her own. Remembering how pissed she was at the time brought a slight smile to her face. What had seemed like such a selfish act By Ellie had turned out to, well, have been a sacrifice. Ellie must have turned with the rest, as Justine hadn't found anyone at the house when she went looking and the place had been a mess.

The young woman stirred and turned to nestle deeper into her lap, which caused Justine an ache and a racing heart. It was not the time for those feelings. It was too hard to keep watch when memories clouded her eyes and the desire pounding in her heart filled her ears. 

She had missed it, the rustling, the grunting, the movement in the brush. Out of her reverie she was roughly brought, as two walkers stumbled out before her. Instinct was on her side as she pushed the woman off her, brought up the machete, which had stayed clutched in her right hand even as she had rested, and went into action. She didn't fight with skill or flare, but there was hatred enough to do the damage needed. She hacked directly into the head of the first one and yanked the blade. Tara rose quickly and allowed Justine to finish off the easy kills. The second went down with two swings to its head. Then she took a moment to behead each. She had gotten into the habit of doing it when possible after she'd had a close call early on with a walker she had mistaken for neutralised.

“Quite a wake up, eh?” Justine smiled. “Didn't hurt you, did I?” 

“Nah, pretty soft landing and it's kind of nice to have someone to do the dirty work for me. Want to move a bit before breakfast?” Tara heaved on her backpack.

Justine wasn't sure where this was going. They'd spent only a few days travelling together and, although the woman was attractive and seemed capable enough, she didn't think it would be a long term arrangement. Tara had told her she was looking for a large group in which to find safety. Justine was not. Big groups meant big problems in her mind. Going alone just seemed the safer bet. People out here were often worse than the risen. 

“Yeah, sure. Probably best to get a bit of distance covered early and rotting bodies don't make the best breakfast companions.” After she had adjusted her pack and scanned the area to make sure she hadn't left anything of value, she moved out slowly. She could feel Tara following and there was a part of her that wished Tara would change her mind and choose to stay as a team. She had been travelling for over a year and this was the first woman she'd found to even share a kiss with. And it had been quite a kiss. Neither had minded the lack of bathing or toothbrushes. There was a time she wouldn't have even spoken to someone like Tara without a mint in her mouth. Maybe the smell of the living had become a lust-filled drug in a world saturated in so much rot.


End file.
